Starry nights
by Hjeolr
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry Potter trouve sa tranquilité perturbée par Draco Malfoy, il réalise que la présence du blond ne le dérange pas autant qu'il le pensait. Au contraire. / OS Drarry.


**Titre** **:** Starry Nights

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing(s) : **Drarry (Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter)

**Rating : **T : mention d'agression homophobe.

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'Harry Potter trouve sa tranquilité perturbée par Draco Malfoy, il réalise que la présence du blond ne le dérange pas autant qu'il le pensait. Au contraire.

**Mots : **8 373

**Auteur : **Hjeolr

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Note : **Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit! L'idée m'est venue comme ça, et ce qui devait être un court OS de moins de 2000 mots s'est transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus long. Je ne compte pour le moment pas écrire de suite, mais ne sait-on jamais haha! En tout cas bonne lecture, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

* * *

Tout le monde a ses petites habitudes, ces manies souvent insignifiantes et frivoles aux yeux des autres mais pourtant tellement importantes. Pour certains, c'est la manière de préparer son café, de poser la tasse au même endroit exactement chaque matin puis la façon de boire le liquide chaud avant de partir pour le travail. Pour d'autres, c'était la préparation du dîner à la même heure chaque jour, en attendant que les enfants aient fini d'étudier. Pour d'autres encore, ce sont ces petits gestes affectueux, tendrement effectués envers un être aimé.

Harry Potter possédait lui aussi certaines habitudes, certaines bien plus importantes que d'autres. En effet, depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, soit un peu plus d'un an auparavant, le jeune sorcier prenait chaque soir la direction de son petit coin de paradis pour y rester paisiblement de longues heures. Il abandonnait alors son petit appartement situé dans un quelconque village sorcier pour prendre son chemin de terre, qui ensuite le guidait entre les arbres hauts et accueillants vers une clairière abritant un petit point d'eau. Il s'asseyait alors à quelques mètres de l'eau calme, contre le même tronc d'arbre, respirant l'air frais de la forêt.

C'était sans doute son moment préféré de la journée. Le calme de la nuit, la lumière silencieuse du ciel étoilé reflétant sur l'eau accompagnés du vent soufflant gentiment dans les feuilles des arbres amenaient Harry à se détendre enfin.

Cette fois, il prit son carnet à dessin. Il n'y pensait que rarement ces temps-ci, ayant l'esprit trop occupé. En effet, à peine adulte, Harry pouvait presque distinguer des rides et des cheveux blancs apparaitre dû au stress auquel il était constamment soumis – bien que quand il parla de cette réflexion à Hermione, celle-ci rit, lui disant qu'il délirait.

Harry avait commencé à s'exercer au dessin dès la fin de la Guerre, lors de sa huitième année. Il passa alors celle-ci assez isolé du reste de sa promotion, toujours penché sur son carnet. Les premières pages présentaient des dessins informes, sans réelle notion de proportion, les traits de crayon grossiers et maladroits. Cependant, après un an de pratique, les pages révélaient des croquis de plus en plus beau, de différents styles et genres, dessiné par une main plus expérimentée. Harry s'était trouvé dans cette nouvelle habitude et se trouvait appaisé avec un crayon en main, étant projeté dans son propre monde. Quelque chose qu'il eut choisi, qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Quelque chose pour lui, et lui seul.

Cette nuit-ci, le ciel était clair de tout nuage et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'une forte lueur, leur nombre paraissant plus grand. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'Harry n'était plus dans la ville, où la pollution lumineuse gachait ce spectacle. Le jeune homme, qui avait passé un long moment à dessiner les contours d'un visage quelconque, releva enfin la tête pour admirer le ciel, semblable à une couverture étoilée qui le réchauffait. La lumière des astres semblaient en effet directement atteindre son coeur et répendre toute sa chaleur à travers son corps.

Un sourire doux prit place sur son visage. Il s'était toujours senti protégé par les étoiles, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. C'était comme si, du haut de la constellation après laquelle son parrain fut nommé, celui-ci veillait sur lui, l'entourant d'une lueur tranquille. Parfois, il levait son nez vers le ciel, là où il savait que l'étoile Sirius se trouvait et il lui prenait une envie de rire quand celle-ci s'illuminait. Le Petit Prince, un personnage –assez attachant il devait l'admettre– provenant d'un livre moldu qu'Hermione lui avait prêté un jour avait finalement bien raison. Comment Harry pourrait-il être triste si son parrain était dans une de ces étoiles, brillant pour lui ?

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, le regard du jeune homme se détachait lentement de la galaxie étalée au dessus de lui pour venir se placer vaguement sur le lac, où la lumière des astres se reflétaient tranquillement. Le doux clapotis de l'eau se mêla alors avec le sentiment de paix apporté par la nuit, et Harry s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de bien-être. C'était ici qu'il se sentait bien. Il pourrait presque en faire son chez-lui. Après tout, il était sans doute le seul à connaitre cet endroit.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les rives du lac. Il s'arrêta bien vite et se redressa, alerte lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une autre personne était assise au bord du lac, le visage semblant être tourné vers le ciel. Harry n'était finalement pas le seul à connaitre cet endroit. Il détourna rapidement les yeux de la silhouette et se leva discrètement, son carnet à dessin serré contre sa poitrine alors qu'un soupir résigné lui échappait. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester. Si cette personne le reconnaissait et partageait cette rencontre avec la presse, il pouvait dire adieu à son havre de paix et à sa tranquilité.

Il s'apprêtait à se détourner, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un éclat blond, d'un blond reconnaissable entre tous. Après tout ce temps d'observation durant sa sixième année, Harry était en effet bien capable de reconnaitre les nuances dans ces cheveux comme appartenant à Draco Malfoy. Étonnament, réaliser que la silhouette appartenait à son ancien camarade et ennemi détendit Harry. Il trouva même une sorte de réconfort dans sa présence, comme lors de sa huitième année.

Les joues rouges, le brun secoua la tête comme pour se débarasser de ces souvenirs. Il resta un certain moment ainsi, debout, les bras ballants, les joues encore légèrement colorées, avant d'être pris d'une pulsion soudaine et de marcher presque automatiquent jusqu'au blond.

Ses pas étaient discrets, une habitude qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de perdre après la Guerre, et c'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'il prit place aux côtés de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, ou presque. En effet, s'il ne montra aucun signe de surprise et laissa son regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé, Harry put quand même sentir la soudaine tension de son corps, aussi imperceptible soit-elle.

Ils restèrent tout deux ainsi durant un long moment, enveloppé d'un silence confortable. Malfoy se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées. Son esprit vagabonda, se rappelant les moments passés avec son ancien ennemi. Les interminables piques et combats dans les couloirs du château lui laissèrent un goût quelque peu amer mais les images de leur dernière année lui ramena un sourire doux aux lèvres. Lèvres qu'il ne pût empêcher de se mouvoir alors qu'il prit la parole, se tournant légèrement afin de pouvoir voir le profil du blond.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes vraiment parlés ?

La question était sortie toute seule, et il serra son carnet contre lui comme pour se protéger, craignant bêtement que l'autre ne s'emporte pour avoir brisé le calme.

Cependant, et, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, un petit sourire fit son apparition sur le visage fin du blond.

-Tu veux parler de la fois où on a passé plus de 10 minutes côte à côte sans se taper dessus ni s'insulter ? Ta définition de "discussion" me semble bien étrange, Harry.

Il lui avait répondu avec nonchalance, mais pas de sa voix trainante et méprisante à laquelle Harry avait été habitué pendant sept longues années. Non, cette fois-ci le ton était emprunt d'humour, sans once de moquerie. Harry se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'habituer à ça avec plaisir.

Il ne répondit rien, sourit juste alors qu'il se remémorait ce moment. C'était au début de sa huitième année, à un moment où le brun passait la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque, occupé à perfectionner son art. Hermione et Ron l'avaient laissé seul pour une des premières fois de l'année, la première comprenant enfin son besoin de solitude et de calme avec bienveillance et entrainant son petit-ami avec.

Il n'était pas resté seul très longtemps. Alors qu'il finissait à peine d'esquisser les contours d'un immeuble du Londres moldu, il avait senti plus qu'il n'avait vu le blond tirer la chaise à ses côtés et s'y asseoir en silence. Bien qu'Harry ne voulait pas se l'avouer à ce moment, non seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin de se tourner pour reconnaitre le blond censé être sa Nemesis, mais sa présence ne le gênait même pas. Celui-ci lui avait marmonné un simple «Bonjour Potter» avant de sortir un rouleau de parchemin et sa plume, se penchant sur un devoir quelconque. Harry n'avait étonnamment rien dit et tout deux s'étaient emmurés dans un silence confortable.

Cela avait continué le lendemain, puis le jour d'après et les semaines qui suivirent. Les deux anciens ennemis passaient plus d'une heure assis côte à côte, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre, parfois agrémentée de discussions timides. Certains jours, Harry pensait passer plus de temps en compagnie de Malfoy que de ses deux meilleurs amis.

À la fin de l'année et de retour dans son logement, le jeune homme brun s'était surpris à regretter ces moments de calme en compagnie du blond. C'est sans doute cette nostalgie qui l'avait poussé à s'approcher de celui-ci cette nuit-là.

Le silence enveloppa de nouveau les deux hommes, interrompu seulement par leurs respirations. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque alors que tout deux avaient désormais le regard rivé sur la nuit étoilée. Puis quelque chose s'éveilla en Harry et il lui prit la soudaine envie de parler, laissant sa bouche choisir aléatoirement quoi dire.

-Y'a un tableau, d'un peintre moldu, Van Gogh, qui s'appelle La Nuit Étoilée. Je le trouve beau.

À peine cependant avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il regretta ne pas avoir été muet. Ça sonnait définitivement mieux dans son esprit, si on suivait son train de pensée. Malheuresement, Malfoy ne lisait pas encore les esprits aux dernières nouvelles et ne pouvait définitivement pas voir de lien avec leur précédente intéraction. Ne laissant pas le temps au blond de répliquer, Harry bafouilla une explication, maladroit. Malfoy semblait aimer le ciel étoilé, la peinture lui était donc venue à l'esprit et-

-Harry, je connais ce tableau. C'est un de mes favoris, Malfoy l'avait coupé, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il s'était ensuite levé, ce qui mit définitivement fin aux explications bancales de l'autre sorcier, qui leva le regard vers lui, une lueur déçue au fond des yeux.

Le blond se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant hésiter, avant de murmurer «Je serai là demain». Il tourna ensuite rapidement les talons, ignorant le regard qui le suivait.

Le lendemain soir, Harry se surprit à attendre avec plus d'impatience que d'habitude le moment où il pourrait enfin se réfugier au bord de son lac. Il essaya vainement de se convaincre que ça n'avait rien, absolument rien, à voir avec la promesse que Malfoy lui avait faite la veille. Le jeune brun ne pensa même pas une seconde à l'étrange comportement du blond. Peut-être que s'il avait vu le jeune homme faire tomber son masque froid il y a plusieurs années, il aurait été surpris, choqué même. L'Harry jeune adolescent ne croyait pas le blon capable de la moindre émotion. Mais il avait changé, et Malfoy avait changé aussi, habituant ainsi à montrer à Harry qui il était vraiment durant leur Huitième année, petit à petit. Cela fascinait toujours le jeune homme de voir avec quelle facilité il portait ce masque froid et peu avenant alors qu'il était en réalité une personne normale, peut-être même plus douce que la plupart du monde.

Harry se rapellerait longtemps de la première fois où le masque était tombé.

Harry courrait, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes prêtes à tomber de son nez, un épais rouleau de parchemin à la main. Depuis que le professeur Slughorn avait repris son poste de Maître de Potions et qu'il avait remarqué la soudaine incompétence d'Harry, il le faisait trimmer de plus belle pour remonter ses notes. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se trouvait un samedi soir à courir comme un dératé dans les donjons du château pour rendre un devoir à la dernière minutes quand son épaule heurta un mur douloureusement. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour se masser l'épaule quelques secondes, son regard vagabondant sur le couloir attenant à celui vers lequel il allait tourner. Ce fut là qu'il le vit, prostré dans l'ombre et secoué par des sanglots presque silencieux. Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne l'avait auparavant jamais vu aussi vulnérable, recroquevillé comme un enfant terrorisé dans ce couloir froid. Il se demanda stupidement s'il devait passer son chemin et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ou s'il devait s'approcher du jeune homme aux yeux ravagés par les larmes. Il resta là un moment, les bras ballants, clairement perdu quant à la démarche à suivre quand un sanglot plus fort que les autres sembla déchirer son coeur. Il grimaça, de la compassion dans les yeux, et ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même, l'emmenant auprès de l'autre étudiant. Il pensa brièvement à la paix fragile qui s'était installée entre eux et qui pourrait se détruire en un instant si le jeune homme le rejettait ou pensait qu'il se moquait de lui alors qu'il s'assit maladroitement à ses côtés. Le coeur serré, il observa le corps de son ancienne Némésis se tendre brutalement et son souffle se couper, supprimant tout son pouvant sortir de sa gorge douloureuse. Malfoy ne bougea pas, figé comme une statue. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de le comparer à certaines de ces statues grecques dont le corps puissant était figé dans la douleur. Sauf que le jeune blond avait réellement les joues trempées de larmes et rougies à cause du sel et il n'avait en ce moment presque rien de la grandeur d'une sculpture.

Draco retenait toujours son souffle et Harry était sûr que s'il pouvait voir ses yeux, il y verrait de la peur. Alors, il passa gauchement son bras autour de ses épaules, rapprochant la silhouette tremblante de son torse et enfouissant sa main dans les mèches blondes. Malfoy sembla se détendre un peu. Aucun d'eux ne parla alors qu'Harry commençait à jouer gentiment avec les cheveux du serpentard, ce dernier se blotissant un peu plus contre lui, nichant sa tête près de la clavicule du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, le blond se détendant au fur et à mesure dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Harry jusqu'à s'y endormir. Le brun s'endormit peu après, le nez plongé dans la touffe blonde dépourvue de gel. Le lendemain, Malfoy avait simplement rougi, sans doute de honte avant de s'en aller rapidement tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de Slughorn en trainant des pieds. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

Malfoy s'était ensuite révélé être une personne assez étrange au regard de n'importe qui qui aurait pu voir cette partie du blond, ne sachant clairement pas comment agir émotionellement devant d'autres personnes, et ayant de sérieux problèmes de confiance. Harry avait ainsi été heureux de trouver la compagnie du blond chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la Bibliothèque du château, prenant ça comme une marque de confiance. De plus, l'étudiant ne le regardait pas avec des yeux admiratifs, comme s'il était un dieu vivant. Non, le blond le regardait avec respect et parfois reconnaissance mais ne le traitait jamais comme un être supérieur, contrairement à la plupart de l'école. Harry s'était senti bien en sa présence et il était donc plus qu'empressé à l'idée de s'asseoir encore à ces côtés cette nuit. Il ne savait comment ni pourquoi, mais la compagnie de Draco Malfoy lui faisait un bien fou.

C'est donc un sourire calme sur le visage qu'Harry s'assit aux côtés du blond quelques heures plus tard, s'autorisant un soupir soulagé. Ce soir était clair et lorsqu'Harry lança un rapide regard à Draco, il le trouva irrémédiablement le nez pointé vers le ciel, les yeux fixés sur un point en particulier. Suivant son regard, le sourire du brun retomba quelque peu alors qu'il tombait sur une constellation en particulier.

La constellation du cygne. Celle de Narcissa Malfoy. Même si la femme née Black n'avait pas été nommée après une constellation particulière, Harry savait d'Andromeda Tonks que sa soeur appréciait celle-ci et aimait s'identifier au cygne. Le jeune brun n'avait malheureusement pas trop suivi ce que la femme lui disait, occupé alors à maintenir son filleul, Teddy, en place.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Draco et fut assez surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Celles-ci étaient encore plus visibles grâce au reflet des étoiles, qui brillaient d'une lueur bien plus forte cette nuit-là. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et surtout n'éprouvant pas le besoin de parler, Harry posa simplement sa main de manière douce au dessus de celle du blond. Le geste de réconfort sembla être ce qui le fit craquer, et Harry se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de sa vie avec un Malfoy niché entre ses bras et trempant son t-shirt.

Le blond ressemblait à un chat en détresse, blotti en boule contre le torse de son nouvel ami. Instinctivement, Harry posa sa main dans la chevelure d'or, répétant les mêmes gestes réconfortants qu'il y a plus de deux ans. Pourtant, cette fois les sanglots ne se tarirent pas, au contraire. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de bercer doucement le plus petit, murmurant une berceuse qu'il chantait parfois à Teddy pour l'endormir.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que les pleurs de Draco ne se calment. Sa respiration restait irrégulière et il ne se dégagea pas des bras forts l'entourant, mais les larmes arrêtèrent de couler sur ses joues meurtries par le sel.

-Mère est partie. Il y a quelques jours.

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, abîmée. Harry grimaça. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Draco était un être gracieux et, aux yeux d'Harry, fragile. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir la moindre égratignure, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps frissonnant du jeune homme et le laissa continuer.

-Hier, je suis venu ici parce que- je crois que- je supportais plus le silence du cottage. Et je sais qu'ici c'est calme mais pas un calme opressant. Et puis je t'ai vu et je sais que j'aurai dû partir mais le ciel était clair et, et-

Il tremblota un peu, s'interrompant dans son discours décousu. Il avait perdu toute sa splendeur et sa fierté et était désormais plus proche du petit garçon perdu que de l'homme puissant et maître de lui que Harry connaissait. Le survivant serra les dents, ne voulant pas que Draco croie que sa colère soit dirigée envers lui. Il prit une ou deux inspirations avant de pouvoir parler, essayant de rassurer l'ancien serpentard du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, Draco, murmura-t-il avec douceur. J'ai été surpris bien sûr, mais pas déçu de te voir ici hier. Je me suis même senti bien. Le fait que la bulle que je me suis construit ici au cours de cette année éclate pour te laisser entrer ne m'a étrangement pas dérangé.

Il fit une légère pause, se demandant si dévoiler certains de ses sentiments à son ancien ennemi n'était après tout pas dangereux. Après tout, ils s'étaient battus tellement longtemps que ça avait été dur d'instaurer un début d'amitié déjà fragile sans se lancer des piques à chaque occasion.

Cependant, quand Harry sentit le corps de Draco se détendre et sa respiration se calmer, il continua. Il n'était même pas sûr que le blond ne l'écoute mais le son de sa voix semblait le calmer. Et Harry, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, souhaitait à tout prix apporter du réconfort au jeune homme niché entre ses bras.

-La dernière année qu'on a passé ensemble était sans doute une des meilleures depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. Et pas parce qu'on ne me demandait presque plus de faire telle ou telle chose, ou parce que Voldemort est parti. Mais parce que tu étais là. Et pas pour me lancer des insultes, tu étais là. J'ai apprécié chaque moment passé avec toi cette huitième année. Et je suis réellement désolé de ne pas avoir accepté ta main plus tôt, en première année.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry prenait conscience de la sincérité de ses mots et qu'il ressentait bien plus que du respect pour le blond.

-Malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser de toi et de ta famille à cause des actions de ton père durant la Guerre, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et Narcissa était aussi une bonne personne. Elle- Je vous ai pas connu plus tôt malheureusement. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait de nombreuses qualités. Et j'ai vu son regard se poser sur toi plusieurs fois Drago. À l'époque, ça me rendait jaloux. Tu vois, moi, j'avais pas de maman pour me regarder avec autant de douceur et d'amour que ta mère quand ses yeux passaient sur toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle te réservait tous ses sourires. Elle aurait tout fait pour te protéger. Et je sais qu'entendre ça ne comblera pas le vide que tu ressens et ne la fera pas revenir, mais parfois ça fait du bien. Ta mère était une bonne personne, Draco. N'écoute pas tous les journalistes qui se réjouissent presque de son décès dans leurs torchons.

Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr de l'impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur l'héritier Malfoy. Il espérait réellement faire plus de bien que de mal. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour apporter du réconfort à quelqu'un.

Il se racla la gorge, essayant de se donner une contenance avant de continuer. Les mots coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse réellement s'en rendre compte. Sa bouche se mouvait seule, produisant des sons dont il réalisait l'existence lorsqu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres.

Il parla vaguement, parlant à Draco de ses ressemblances avec sa mère. Les félicitant tout deux pour ne pas avoir craqué, pour avoir fait preuve de discernement durant les combats. Il lui raconta ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui dans la forêt, se disant que lui-même aimait bien en savoir plus sur ses parents, alors pourquoi priver le blond? Il lui fit part de son admiration, lui murmurant à quel point il était impressionné que Draco soit toujous capable de faire preuve d'amour et de compassion après les horreurs vécues. Il essaya ensuite de changer de sujet afin de distraire le blond toujours blotti contre sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il divagua, son discours probablement décousu flottant dans l'air, accompagné par la respiration de plus en plus calme du jeune homme.

À l'aube, quand il se retrouva seul après le départ de Draco, il ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de la soirée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait à peu près clairement furent les remerciements marmonnés rapidement, les yeux rougis mais remplis de reconnaissance et le bruit caractéristique du Transplanage. Il n'avait jamais entendu le blond remercier qui que ce soit avec sincérité.

Il prit plus d'une heure à rentrer chez lui, là où d'habitude le retour prenait moins d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il marchait calmement, sans réellement regardait où il allait, les yeux voyageant parfois vers le ciel, automatiquement attirés par la constellation de Sirius. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses pensées se retournant régulièrement vers Draco.

Alors qu'il se rappelait du plaisir qu'il avait pris à avoir le blond dans ses bras, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui trainait sur le chemin et se mordit la lèvre, culpabilisant. Bien que le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti avait été des plus innocents, il s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de l'état de Draco. Et puis, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant de ressentir de telles choses au simple contact de son ancien ennemi. Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes. Depuis quand trouvait-il le fait de tenir quelqu'un de cette manière réconfortant ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il été heureux d'être celui ayant le privilège d'avoir Draco Malfoy dans ses bras ? Il avait certes touché le blond à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était dans le but de le blesser, lorsqu'ils se battaient constamment à Poudlard. Et il n'avait certainement rien ressenti de pareil alors.

Il arriva chez lui l'esprit embrouillé. Exécutant machinalement les gestes qu'il faisait chaque soir en rentrant - ouvrir la porte, la refermer à clé, déposer sa veste sur le porte manteau qui menaçait de s'écrouler, retirer ses chaussures en silence avant d'enfin allumer la lumière -, il décida d'abandonner toute bataille intérieure. Cela ne servirait à rien. Cependant, une idée lui était venue. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un livre bien particulier, dans le but de l'emmener demain au lac, espérant y voir le blond qui occupait ses pensées.

Le lendemain soir arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et il se retrouva donc assis à la même place que la veille plus tôt que d'habitude, se répétant mentalement qu'il n'attendait pas l'arrivée de son ancien camarade de classe avec impatience. Il n'était même pas sûr de sa venue après tout. Il pouvait très bien ne pas se montrer et Harry ne serait vraiment pas déçu de toute manière. Pas vrai ?

Le jeune brun aux yeux verts remua gauchement afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Son pied commença à taper le sol terreux nerveusement alors qu'un soupir échappait ses lèvres. Ses yeux restaient alertes, voyageant à travers l'ombre des arbres. Sonn regard passa indifféremment sur le lac, où la lumière projetée par les étoiles se reflétait en un million de cristaux. Ce soir, il n'avait pas le temps pour la beauté du monde. Il tordit légèrement l'ouvrage entre ses mains, jouant avec les pages. Tout son corps était tendu dans l'attente, sans que son esprit ne sache trop pourquoi il avait si hâte que l'autre homme ne se montre. Il frissonna. Cette nuit lui paraissait plus froide et plus sombre que d'habitude. Il souffla de nouveau, impatient. Cependant, il ne semblait pas se rendre comtpe de sa propre nervosité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse un bond immense, sursautant à l'entente de pas familiers.

Il essaya de reprendre contenance, étouffant la joie qu'il avait ressenti tout au fond de lui. Son corps se détendit nettement et il offrit au nouveau venu un grand sourire sincère. Il ne parla néanmoins pas. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais au début de chaque rencontre. Ils se plaisaient tout deux dans le silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre sans oser se l'avouer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, assis côte à côte alors que leurs épaules se touchaient presque, le blond ayant le regard perdu sur les reflets miroitant sur le lac tandis que le brun essayait d'éviter de poser les yeux sur sa silhouette. Harry sentit ensuite une brûlure familière sur ses mains, celle caractérisant le sentiment d'être observé. Il n'eut pas le temps de questionner Draco quant à ce soudain intérêt que celui-ci prit la parole,

-Qu'est-ce ?

Harry sourit. Même s'il faisait mine de ne pas réellement accorder d'importance à la réponse qu'Harry lui donnera, le brun savait reconnaitre la curiosité cachée sous son ton nonchalant. Puis, se rappelant enfin qu'il avait apporté ce livre pour Draco, il lui tendit d'un geste rapide, maladroit. Il se sentait soudain stupide, ne sachant plus pourquoi il avait trouvé cette idée bonne la veille.

Il se racla la gorge sous le regard interrogateur de Draco, qui n'osait pas prendre l'objet tendu. Harry le déposa alors sur les genoux du blond tandis qu'il expliquait,

-Le Petit Prince. C'est un livre moldu. Je ne sais plus qui est l'auteur. Bref. C'est- je voulais te le donner. Ou au moins te montrer un passage. Je sais que ça m'a aidé, après la mort de Sirius. J'étais un peu comme toi hier.. Dès que je posais les yeux sur sa constellation, j'avais envie de pleurer. Alors.. Hermione m'a donné ça. C'est beau, je trouve, comme histoire- mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout lire, juste ouvre la page marquée.

Il avait parlé vite, embarassé. Il se sentait réellement stupide. Et si Draco n'apprécierait pas le geste, ou pire s'énerverait ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de paniquer que Draco ouvrait le livre doucement, la curiosité piquant son regard argenté. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le passage surligné, qu'il lit à voix haute.

-«Ah! petit bonhomme, petit bonhomme, j'aime entendre ce rire!

— Justement ce sera mon cadeau... ce sera comme pour l'eau...

— Que veux-tu dire?

— Les gens ont des étoiles qui ne sont pas les mêmes. Pour les uns, qui voyagent, les étoiles sont des guides. Pour d'autres elles ne sont rien que de petites lumières. Pour d'autres, qui sont savants, elles sont des problèmes. Pour mon businessman elles étaient de l'or. Mais toutes ces étoiles-là se taisent. Toi, tu auras des étoiles comme personne n'en a...

— Que veux-tu dire?

— Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire!

Et il rit encore.

— Et quand tu seras consolé (on se console toujours) tu seras content de m'avoir connu. Tu seras toujours mon ami. Tu auras envie de rire avec moi. Et tu ouvriras parfois ta fenêtre, comme ça, pour le plaisir... Et tes amis seront bien étonnés de te voir rire en regardant le ciel. Alors tu leur diras : "Oui, les étoiles, ça me fait toujours rire!" Et ils te croiront fou. Je t'aurai joué un bien vilain tour...»

Le silence retomba sur les deux sorciers. Les yeux de Draco avaient échoué sur la surface brillante du lac mais ne semblaient pas la voir. Harry décida de le laisser tranquille, mais bouillait à l'intérieur, se demandant inlassablement s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur.

Pourtant, le blond coupa court aux pensées torturées du jeune brun, se tournant légèrement de manière à lui faire face alors qu'un sourire doux prenait place sur son visage angélique.

-Merci, Harry.

Le murmure sembla flotter autour d'eux quelques minutes, alors qu'Harry s'était figé, n'osant plus respirer. Il leva les yeux vers la source du son rauque et se détendit immédiatement à la vue du sourire adorable de l'autre. Ses joues prirent même une teinte rouge alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant à "pas de quoi". Draco serra l'ouvrage contre son torse comme un enfant tiendrait une peluche dans ses bras et s'emmura dans un silence contemplatif. Harry bailla. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Le blond était arrivé bien plus tard que lui ne partait d'habitude.

Il se leva alors, perturbant Draco qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous le regard perçant alors qu'il fit deux ou trois pas en arrière, frottant son pantalon légèrement sale. Finalement, il secoua sa main en un geste d'au revoir maladroit, expliquant de manière confuse qu'il était tard et qu'il devait rentrer.

Quand Draco lui tendit le livre pour lui redonner, il secoua la tête.

-Tu peux le garder. Il est à toi maintenant.

Puis il tourna rapidement les talons en direction de chez lui, manquant complètement la joie qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'aristocrate, qui serra encore plus le livre entre ses mains. Le brun ne sentit pas non plus les yeux étincelants qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les arbres.

Le soir suivant, Harry décida de prendre son carnet de dessin avec lui, s'étant senti particulièrement stressé durant la journée. C'était un soulagement de tenir le crayon dans sa main et la sensation familière qui accompagnait les traits se formant sur le papier l'appaisaient à coup sûr. Et puis, dessiner pourrait l'occuper en attendant la venue (incertaine) de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il passa ainsi plus d'une heure penché sur son carnet. Concentré sur les détails de la bouche fine du portrait sur lequel il travaillait, il n'entendit pas les pas reconnaissables de celui qu'il attendait. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés qu'il releva la tête brusquement, sa main se précipitant sur sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Puis son regard se fixa sur Draco, qui avait les mains levées en signe de reddition, un sourire amusé collé sur son visage. Harry lui-même pouffa tandis qu'il se détendait, rattrapant le crayon tombé dans ses gestes brusques.

-Excuse-moi, tu m'as fait peur.

Une lueur dans les yeux du blond dansa. Ou c'était peut-être simplement le reflet des étoiles, Harry ne savait pas trop. Il regarda son ami prendre un air faussement surpris et une voix haut perchée,

-Ooooh! J'aurais donc réussi à faire peur au grand Harry James Potter! Excusez-moi, illustre Élu!

Harry explosa de rire sous le regard amusé et un peu fier de Draco. Le brun ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne savait même pas si son rire était dû aux mimiques ridicules de son ancien ennemi, ou à la vue du sourire sincère sur son visage. Celui-ci attendit qu'il se calme avant de désigner le carnet à dessin, de la curiosité dans sa voix,

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé.

Harry le regarda, incrédule. Il savait ce que pensait le blond de lui-même, mais ne l'avait auparavant jamais entendu presque s'excuser de sa présence tout en étant dans un état normal. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, et sourit chaleureusement en direction de Draco, éprouvant le besoin urgent de le rassurer. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser par deux fois.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais. J'aime ta compagnie.

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le vert défiant le gris de le traiter de menteur. Ainsi, il put voir la surprise du blond facilement. Il crut même distinguer un semblant de couleur couvrir soudainement ses joues d'ordinaire pâles. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Mais, ne voulant pas l'embarasser, Harry continua rapidement,

-Et je dessinais.

Draco, qui commençait visiblement à intégrer les paroles d'Harry dans leur entierté et à paniquer quant à leur signification, les refoula loin dans sa mémoire, se concentrant sur le brun. Il lui envoya un regard désabusé, un sourire moqueur en coin.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il l'avait dit avec tellement d'ironie qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à sa propre stupidité, réalisant que Draco avait voulu demander ce qu'il dessinait exactement.

-Un portrait. C'est juste un croquis, rien d'important.

Draco hocha simplement la tête. N'ayant rien de plus à se dire sur le moment, Draco prit un livre de sa poche arrière. Harry essaya de déchiffrer le titre, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence auparavant. Il sourit grandement quand il reconnut l'exemplaire du Petit Prince qu'il avait donné au blond la veille. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, ouvrant délicatement l'ouvrage à la première page, se perdant un moment dans les aquarelles de l'auteur reproduites. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, essayant de cacher son énorme sourire en pensant au fait que Draco avait sûrement attendu jusqu'au soir pour lire le livre. Comme si le blond voulait montrer à Harry qu'il se souciait de lui, et que si le livre avait été important pour lui, alors il le serait également pour Draco.

Alors que le blond tournait la page, Harry se retourna vers son carnet, reprenant le crayon en main. Dès que la mine se posa sur le papier, il fut aspiré dans son propre monde, à peine conscient de la présence de Draco et de sa respiration calme à ses côtés. Il ne sentit donc pas les yeux de celui-ci se poser sur lui de temps en temps, ni ne vit le sourire tendre dirigé vers lui dans ces moments.

Lorsque Draco essaya de voir de qui Harry s'inspirait pour son croquis, celui-ci baissa la tête instinctivement, cachant le dessin des yeux du curieux. Harry ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, les coups de crayon se faisant rapides et justes. Alors que le brun commençait à machouiller sa lèvre inférieure, Draco détournait le regard, se concentrant de nouveau sur l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

Lorsque, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry releva la tête, il fut accueilli par une vision des plus belles. Le blond s'était assis plus confortablement et semblait détendu. De temps à autre, il tournait les pages du livre qu'Harry lui avait offert, visiblement plongé dans l'histoire. Tout son corps dégageait des ondes contradictoires. Sa posture était nonchalante mais non pas dépourvue de grâce, ses longs doigts caressant les pages avec délicatesse. Son visage était sérieux, concentré mais ses yeux semblaient briller sous les étoiles et sa bouche était courbée dans une moue presque imperceptible, signe du plaisir enfantin qu'il prenait à lire une histoire.

Ce qui fascinait le plus Harry cependant, c'étaient ses yeux. La couleur argentée devenait plus brillante et la voie lactée semblait s'y refléter. Ses cils longs projetaient une ombre qui semblait caresser ses pomettes chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. La courbe de ses yeux accentuait son regard, qui semblait pénétrer Harry au plus profond de lui chaque fois que celui-ci se posait sur lui. Les légères rides que le brun possédait au coin des yeux à force de rire et sourire étaient absentes chez le blond, lui donnant un air irréel, presque trop parfait.

Le spectacle fut cependant interrompu dès que le brun se rendit compte de son observation insistante. Il tourna rapidement la tête de l'autre côté, se fustigeant intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte colorée, le sorcier savant au fond de lui que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa nouvelle sensibilité à l'art et au beau qu'il avait été si captivé par Draco.

Il retourna vite à son croquis, les coups de crayon reprenant distraitement. Le dessin prit forme sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte mais il fut interrompu par un murmure venant du blond.

-Tu es sans doute à moi ce qu'est la rose au petit prince.

Il avait parlé très bas et Harry était presque sûr d'avoir rêvé, ou alors qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir entendu ça.

Son coeur se réchauffa toute fois, et une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Certes, cette phrase pouvait signifier tellement de choses différentes. Mais Harry n'y pensa pas, se contentant d'apprécier son importance pour Draco.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le blond était parti. Il put alors laisser éclater sa joie, se mettant à rire joyeusement.

La feuille sur laquelle il avait étalé son art glissa au sol. La lumière de la lune révéla alors le visage du sorcier qui était là quelques minutes auparavant, chaque détail dessiné avec justesse, comme si l'artiste avait observé la personne tellement de fois que son visage s'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ils passèrent les nuits suivantes comme ils avaient passé leur dernière année de Poudlard. La seule différence entre les jours silencieux passés à la bibliothèque de l'école en compagnie de l'autre et les nuits calmes était leur complicité. En effet, celle-ci avait atteint un tout autre niveau, devenant quelque chose que les deux sorciers ne savaient trop comment nommer. Ils passaient également plus d'heures à parler, ayant découvert que, s'ils le voulaient, la conversation pouvait être fluide et qu'ils pouvaient parler de tout à l'autre sans se forcer ou se sentir mal à l'aise.

Harry attendait chaque jour avec impatience le moment où le ciel commençait à se faire sombre, et il savait que Draco éprouvait la même chose. Le blond arrivait chaque jour de plus en plus tôt, et repartait de plus en plus tard. Le brun réalisait doucement que Draco avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qu'il était devenu l'habitude d'Harry. En effet, ce dernier ne se dirigeait plus vers le lac en quête de paix, mais bien pour le blond qu'il savait retouver là-bas.

Ainsi, lorsque Draco ne se montra pas une nuit, Harry se sentit incroyablement seul sous la voute d'étoiles. Il attendit longtemps ce soir là, le regard dans le vague, un sentiment amer ayant pris place au creux de sa poitrine. Il en voulait à Draco, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement mis d'accord sur leur rendez-vous quotidien. Harry se demandait s'il était arrivé quelque chose au blond, ou s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal la veille, ressassant chaque parole qu'il avait prononcée les derniers jours. L'inquiétude s'installa dans son esprit alors qu'il se levait, tournant en rond sur la rive du lac. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Le soir suivant, c'est avec morosité et sans trop d'espoir qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt, prenant le chemin vers le lac. Sans Draco, l'endroit auparavant paisible et synonyme de paix et joie semblait triste et sombre. Harry prit sa place habituelle, la tête appuyée sur le tronc dur de l'arbre. Il ne fit rien à part attendre pendant deux bonnes heures, moment où il commença à somnoler, rattrapant le sommeil manqué la veille.

Cependant, il sortit de sa torpeur bien vite, sursautant au bruit de pas s'approchant. Une vague d'espoir l'envahit alors qu'il se levait (trop) rapidement pour faire face à Draco, qu'il avait reconnu par sa démarche. Un sourire impatient fit même son apparition, toute trace de colère envolée alors qu'il se faisait plus rationnel. Draco devait avoir une raison.

Son sourire disparut rapidement. Une moue inquiète prit sa place alors qu'il se précipitait vers le blond, effaçant les quelques mètres entre eux en moins de deux pas. Le visage d'habitude immaculé de Draco portait désormais une teinte bleutée dûe à plusieurs coups qu'il aurait reçu à certains endroits, sa lèvre était légèrement gonflé et avait visiblement saigné et quelques plaies parsemaient ses pomettes et ses tempes. Harry ne réfléchit pas, posant délicatement ses mains sur les joues meurtries de son ami, tournant sa tête avec douceur pour inspecter les dégâts tandis qu'un flot continu de paroles assaillait le blond.

-Draco! Qu'est-ce que- Oh mon dieu. Tu as tellement de bleus! Qui t'a fait ça ?! Je vais les retrouver, faire bouillir leurs membres avant de les couper et- Pardon j'espère que je t'ai pad fait mal. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ? Et comment cette coupure peut se retrouver là ?!

Sa voix était montée dans les aigüs alors qu'il continuait son inspection, descendant sur le corps du plus grand, soulevant son t-shirt sans y penser pour découvrir un énième bleu, hoquettant. Le blond se laissait faire, trop choqué pour répondre. Est-ce que Harry se rendait-il compte qu'il agissait soudain comme une mère poule ? Probablement pas. Draco se sentit toutefois touché par l'évident souci que le brun se faisait pour lui, se sentant réellement aimé par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie. Cependant, la chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui face à la réaction d'Harry fut vite repoussée par sa culpabilité.

Remarquant que le brun ne faisait plus que marmonner, les sourcils froncés, Draco estima pouvoir parler.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu hier.

Cela eut le mérite de couper court au monologue du brun. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, surpris alors qu'il relevait la tête et apercevait le regard coupable de Draco.

Il s'empressa de le rassurer, lui assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry était incapable de mentir sans détourner le regard, et Draco le savait.

Seulement alors, la tension s'évapora du corps du blond, comme si la seule chose importante pour lui à ce moment était de ne pas avoir déçu Harry. Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée puisque celui-ci le pressait pour avoir des réponses sur son état.

-Je me suis fait agresser dans le Londres moldu, marmonna-t-il avec embaras. Je sortais de..

Il fit une pause, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après une inspiration mal assurée.

-Pansy m'a poussé à me rendre dans un bar réservé aux homosexuels. Elle voulait que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Et puis.. j'étais curieux.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, comme si il avouait un crime. Harry ne montra rien, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Draco semblait se justifier auprès de lui. Celui-ci se détendit d'ailleurs, soulagé de ne pas avoir tiré de réaction homophobe de la part du brun. Après tout, de tous les sujets qu'ils avaient explorés, l'orientation sexuelle n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer, essayant de décrire au mieux la scène.

-Je me suis vite ennuyé, et puis j'avais hâte de rentrer et je voulais pas être en retard ici, donc je suis parti assez tôt. Malgré l'heure, un groupe d'hommes était déjà soûl. Quand ils ont vu de quel type d'établissement je sortais, ils ont commencé à m'agresser verbalement. Ils m'ont insulté et dégradé avant de- d'en venir aux mains. Et je ne vou- pouvais pas me défendre avec ma magie, les hommes étant moldus. Je me suis laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent.

Le blond haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important. Peut-être même pensait-il le mériter.

Le sang du brun bouillait, ses pensées se faisant meurtrières. Un air sombre s'installa sur son visage alors que son poing se serrait, ses phalanges blanchissant rapidement. S'il avait été là, il aurait certainement tué ces déchets sans hésiter. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à Draco?! Le blond ne méritait d'être la cible d'aucune violence.

Il aurait aimé montrer son soutien par des paroles, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait peur d'effrayer le blond s'il parlait, étant sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler sa colère.

Alors, il chercha simplement sa main, entrelaçant délicatement leurs doigts. Le contact l'appaisa quelque peu, la chaleur provenant de la main pâle se répendant dans son être tout entier. Tournant la tête de manière à voir le blond, il serra gentiment sa main dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le vert s'ancrant dans l'argent, des promesses flottant dans l'air.

«Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant.»

Draco ressera sa main sur celle du brun, ses longs doigts caressant presque la peau plus foncée. Il n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher. Il relacha toute tension présente dans son corps, son épaule rencontrant celle d'Harry.

Le silence les entoura une fois de plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réels mots pour communiquer. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que de simples mots puissent exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Lorsqu'Harry sortirait sa baguette pour soigner le blond, celui-ci ne lâcherait pas sa main. Et leurs regards se rencontreraient encore une fois sous les étoiles, mais ce sera comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ils se sourieront alors, ne sachant pas encore parfaitement ce qu'était cette tendresse aparaissant sur chacun de leurs visages.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient encore plein de nuits pour mettre des mots sur ce nouveau lien. En attendant, les étoiles garderont le secret, brillant malicieusement sur les deux formes blotties l'une contre l'autre.


End file.
